Piast8
'Piasten Oppeln und Ratibor' Duke I of Oppeln and Ratibor, *1132/46, +1211; m.1170/78 Ludmilla N (+after 1210) *A1. Kasimir I Duke of Oppeln, *1176/9, +1230; m.1212/20 Viola, a Bulgarian lady (+1251) **B1. Mieszko II Duke of Oppeln, +1246; m.1238/9 Judith, dau.of Duke Konrad I of Masovia **B2. Wladislaw Duke of Oppeln, *1225, +1281/2; m.1251 Euphemia (+after 1281) dau.of Duke Wladislaw Odonicz of Great Poland ***C1. Duke Miezko I Duke of Teschen, *1252/56, +1314/15; m.before 1280 NN (+ca 1303) ****D1. Wladislaw Duke of Auschwitz, *1275/80, +1321/24; m.1304/09 Euphrozyna (+after 1327) dau.of Duke Boleslaw II of Plock *****E1. Hanus I Duke of Auschwitz, *1308/10, +19.2.1370/29.9.1372; 1m: NN; 2m: after 1358 Salome Reuss (+after 9.11.1400) ******F1. Hanus II Duke of Auschwitz, *before 1350, +1376; m.ca 1366 Hedwig of Brieg (+1385/96) *******G1. Hanus III Duke of Auschwitz, +1405; m.1394 Jadwiga, dau.of Gr Pr Olgierd of Lithuania *******G2. Anna, +1440/54; m.1396 Puta von Czastolowitz; 2m: Alexander N *******G3. Katharina, Dss of Auschwitz, +after 5.11.1403 *****E2. Anna, +after 19.9.1354; m.Tamás Szécsényi (+1354) ****D2. Kasimir I Duke of Teschen, *1276/80, +1358; m.1321/24 Euphemia (*1310 +after 1373) dau.of Duke Trojden I of Masovia ******E1. Wladislaw, *1325/31, +1355 ******E2. Boleslaw, chaplain to Emperor Charles IV, *1331/32, +1356 ******E3. Premislaw I Noszek Duke of Teschen, *1332/36, +1410; m.1360/63 Elisabeth (+after 1373) dau.of Duke Bolko of Beuthen *******F1. Premislaw Duke of Auschwitz, murdered 1406; m.before 1400 NN ********G1. Kasimir I Duke of Auschwitz, *1396, +1434; 1m: 1414/17 Anna (+1426/33) dau.of Duke Heinrich VI of Sagan; 2m: 1426/33 Margareta of Tropau (*1410 +1459) *********H1. Wenzel I Duke of Zator, *1415/8, +1465; m.Maria Kopczowska (+after 1468) **********I1. Kasimir Duke of Zator, *before 1450, +1490; m.after 12.8.1482 Machna of Troppau-Jaegerndorf (*ca 1450 +1508) ***********J1. Bolko *after 24.7.1489, +ca 1494 **********I2. Wenzel II Duke of Zator, +1484/87 **********I3. Hanus V Duke of Zator, +1513; m.1475/7 Barbara of Teschen ***********J1. illegitimate Hanus, +ca 1521 **********I4. Wladislaw Duke of Zator, +1494; m.before 1488 Anna N (+after 28.5.1494) ***********J1. Agnes, *before 1490, +1505; m.before 1504 Jan Kobierzycki (+ca 1504) **********I5. Sophie, +ca 1466 **********I6. Katharina, +ca 1466 **********I7. Agnes, +after 21.10.1465 *********H2. Premislaw Duke of Tost, *1425, +1484; m.1463 Machna (+1468/72) dau.of Duke Nikolaus I of Oppeln **********I1. Margareta, Abbess of St.Clara in Breslau, *1467/68, +1531 *********H3. Hanus IV Duke of Auschwitz, *1426/30, +1495/97; 1m: before 30.12.1465 Katharina N; 2m: 1475 Dss Barbara of Jägerndorf (*1445 +1510) dau.of Duke Nikolaus of Jägerndorf **********I1. Helena, *1478/80, +after 1524; m. ca 1492 Baron Georg von Schellenberg und Tost, Duke of Jägerndorf (+1526) *******F2. Bolko I Duke of Auschwitz and Teschen, *1363/74, +1431; 1m: 1406 Margareta of Tropau (+ca 1407); 2m: 1412 Euphemia (+1447) dau.of Duke Ziemowit of Ratibor; See HERE *******F3. Anna, +after 8.7.1403; m.before 29.9.1396 Duke Heinrich IX of Haynau and Lüben (+1419/20) ******E4. Hanus, a priest, +after 1359 ******E5. Ziemowit, +1391 ******E6. Anna, *1325, +1367; m.1338/40 Duke Wenzel I of Liegnitz (+1364) ******E7. Jolanta Helena, Abbess of St.Clara in Cracow (+1364) ******E8. Agnes, *1338, +1371; m.1352/54 Duke Konrad II of Öls (+1403) ******E9. Elisabeth, a nun in Trebnitz, +after 20.1.1364 ****D3. Viola Elisabeth, *1287/91, +21.9.1317, bur Vyšší Brod; 1m: 1305 King Václav III of Bohemia (*6.10.1289 +4.8.1306); 2m: before 1315 Peter von Rosenberg (+14.10.1347) ***C2. Kasimir Duke of Beuthen and Kosel, +1312; m.1275/78 Helena N ****D1. Bolko Duke of Tost, Archbishop of Gran, *1276/78, +1329 ****D2. Wladislaw Duke of Beuthen and Kosel, +1351/52; 1m: before 21.9.1308 Beatrix (+1312/16) dau.of Mgve Otto V of Brandenburg; 2m: 1328 Lukardis (*1362/69) dau.of Pr Pribislaw of Mecklenburg *****E1. Kasimir Duke of Kosel, *1312, +1342/47 *****E2. Bolko II Duke of Beuthen and Kosel, *1330, +X.1355; m.1347 Margareta von Sternberg (+after 5.6.1365) ******F1. Elisabeth, +after 1373; m.1360/63 Duke Premislaw of Teschen (+1410) ******F2. Euphemia, *1350/2, +1411; 1m: 1364 Duke Wenzel of Falkenberg (+1369); 2m: 1369 Duke Bolko III of Münsterberg (+1410) ******F3. Bolka, Abbess of Trebnitz, *1351/55, +1427/28 *****E3. Euphemia, *1312, +1376/8; m.1328/33 Duke Konrad I of Oels (+1366) *****E4. Agnes, Abbess of Trebnitz, +1362 *****E5. Katharina, Abbess of Trebnitz, +after 29.5.1377 *****E6. Beatrix, +1364; m.1357 Ct Berthold von Hardegg (+1374) ****D3. Duke Ziemowit of Beuthen and Gleiwitz, *1292, +after 1.7.1342 ****D4. Mieszko, Bp of Neutra and Székesfehérvár, *1300, +1344 ****D5. Maria, +Temesvár 15.12.1315, bur Székesfehérvár; m.1306 Charles II Robert King of Hungary (*1288 +16.7.1342) ***C3. Boleslaw I Duke of Oppeln (1281-1313), +14.5.1313; m.ca 1280 Gremislava of Belz (+13.9.1302) ****D1. Boleslaw Duke of Falkenberg, *1290/95, +1362/65; m.1324/5 Euphemia of Breslau (*1312 +after 1384) *****E1. Boleslaw, +1367/8 *****E2. Wenzel Duke of Falkenberg, +1369; m.1364 Euphemia (+1411) dau.of Duke Boleslaw of Beuthen *****E3. Heinrich Duke of Falkenberg, +1382; m.before 2.2.1372 Katharina of Moravia (*ca 1353 +1378) *****E4. Margareta, +after 12.7.1399; m.before 1354 Landgrave Ulrich III von Leuchtenberg *****E5. Jutta, *before 1346, +after 1378; m.1359 Duke Nikolaus II of Troppau (+1365) *****E6. Anna, a nun in Breslau, +1365 *****E7. Hedwig, Abbess of St.Clara in Breslau ****D2. Boleslaw II Heinrich Duke of Oppeln (1313-56), +21.6.1356; m.1324/26 Elisabeth of Schweidnitz (+1348) *****E1. Wladislaw Duke of Oppeln, Palatine of Hungary, +8.5.1401; 1m: 1352/55 Elisabeth Bassaraba (*ca 1340, +1367/69); 2m: before 1379 Euphemia, dau.of Duke Ziemowit III of Masovia ******F1. Kinga, a nun in Alt-Buda, *1355/7, +after 1369 ******F2. Elisabeth (Agnes), *1360, +by 9.9.1411; m.1372 Mgve Jodokus of Moravia (+18.1.1411) ******F3. Katharina, +6.6.1420; m. ca 1382 Duke Heinrich VI of Glogau and Sagan (+1397) ******F4. Hedwig, +after 13.5.1390; m.ca 1390 Pr Wigunt Alexander of Kirnovo (+1392) ******F5. Euphemia, +ca 1408 *****E2. Boleslaw III Duke of Oppeln (1356-82), *1330/7, +21.10.1382; m.ca 1355/60 Anna N (+8.4.1378) ******F1. Johann Kropidlo Duke of Oppeln, Archbishop of Gnesen, *1360/4 +1421 ******F2. Boleslaw IV Duke of Oppeln (1382-1437), *1363/7, +6.5.1437; m.1393/1400 Margareta N (+6.12.1437) *******G1. Boleslaw V Duke of Oppeln (1437-60), +1460; 1m: ca 1418 (div 1451) Elzbieta Granowska; 2m: 1451 Jadwiga Beess von Kujawy (+after 1461) ********H1. Wenzel, +ca 1453 *******G2. Johann Duke of Oppeln, +1439 *******G3. Heinrich, +1436 *******G4. Nikolaus I Duke of Oppeln (1460-76), *1420, +1476; m.1442 Magdalena of Brieg (+1497) ********H1. Ludwig, *1450 +1475/6 ********H2. Hanus Duke of Oppeln (1476-1532), *1458/60, +1532 ********H3. Nikolaus II Duke of Oppeln, +1497 ********H4. Boleslaw, +ca 1477 ********H5. Bernhard, +ca 1477 ********H6. Machna, +1468/72; m.1462 Duke Premislaw of Tost (+1484) ********H7. Elisabeth, Abbess of St.Clara in Breslau, +1507 ********H8. Magdalena, +1501; m.ca 1478 Duke Johann V of Troppau (+1493) ********H9. Katharina, a nun in Breslau, +1507 *******G5. Margareta, +15.1.1454/5; m.1423/6 Duke Ludwig III of Lüben and Ohlau (+1441) ******F3. Heinrich, *1374, +1394 ******F4. Bernhard Duke of Falkenberg, +1455; m.1401 Jadwiga (+1424) dau.of Spytko von Melsztyn ******F5. Anna, Abbess of Trebnitz, +1455 *****E3. Heinrich, *1337/8, +1356/65 *****E4. Kunigunde, a nun in Alt-Buda, +after 4.7.1372 *****E5. Agnes, a nun, +after 1.6.1390 *****E6. Elisabeth, a nun in Trebnitz, +after 25.4.1382 *****E7. Anna, a nun in Breslau, +after 12.3.1411 ****D3. Albrecht Duke of Gross-Strehlitz, *after 1300, +1366/75; m.before 1347 Agnes (+1371), dau.of Burchard von Hardegg, Burggrave of Magdeburg *****E1. Elisabeth, *before 1347, +1360/61; m.before 1359 Duke Wladislaw of Kujavia (+1388) ***C4. Przemislaw Duke of Ratibor (1288-1306), +1306; m.1289/91 Anna, dau.of Duke Konrad II of Masovia ****D1. Leszek Duke of Ratibor (1306-36), *1290/92, +1336; m.1332 Agnes (+1362), dau.of Duke Heinrich II of Glogau and Sagan ****D2. Anna, +1338/40; m.ca 1318 Duke Nikolaus II of Troppau and Ratibor (+1365) ****D3. Euphemia, a nun in Ratibor, *1299/1301, +1359 ****D4. Konstanze, *before 1307, +1351 ***C5. a daughter, *1265, +1287/88; m.1277 Duke Heinrich IV of Breslau (+1290) **B3. Wenzeslawa, +after 1230 **B4. Euphrosyne, *1228/30, +1292; 1m: 1257 Duke Kazimierz of Kujavia (+1267); 2m: 1275 (div before VIII.1288) Duke Mestwin II of Pomerelia *A2. Ludmilla *A3. Agnes *A4. Euphrosyne